


[commentator voice] how many bases will Alice steal today?

by Klaroline



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline/pseuds/Klaroline
Summary: Alice is a star baseball player in the STARS team. Claire is the agent of the up-and-coming player, K-Mart.Basically "nope we don't like each other- oops we're making out" (Pitch inspired AU)





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a long time but never got to it... I did have a draft but waited too long and it was deleted (rip)  
> Hopefully the characters are believable for a reality where there was a no apocalypse- basically Alice is a bit less tormented and that's it.  
> (the title will probably change when I think of something better asdgh-)

"Are you okay?" Claire scans K-Mart carefully and she grins brightly in response.

"Obviously! This is so awesome," K-Mart is practically vibrating with excitement and Claire shakes her head, smiling fondly.

"Mr. Wesker will see you now," The assistant announces, and she also smiles as K-Mart shoots out of her chair, marching toward the closed office door.

Claire quickly follows her, sometimes K-Mart is just a bit too excited for her own good.

The door swings open and Claire scans the room carefully, taking in the various trophies before her gaze settles on _Mr. Wesker_.

She has to stop a disdainful look from emerging when she sees the man- she never cared for him or his ever-present sunglasses. Still, as the owner of the most successful currently active teams, it's hard to avoid him if you want to make it within the baseball scene. That doesn't mean she has to like him though- and she doesn't.

Wesker barely glances up from the computer, but gestures towards the chairs in front of his desk.

K-Mart quickly sits down, and Claire follows, albeit more slowly.

"So, Dahlia-"

"It's K-Mart, actually," K interrupts, and Wesker looks up, scanning them both.

"Very well. You will meet the rest of the team in-" He glances down. "20 minutes. You start training tomorrow, and I expect you to be up to par within the week."

K-Mart nods enthusiastically. "I trust you will not disappoint," Wesker continues. "Ms. Redfield... K-Mart," He nods at them, and the door opens to reveal the assistant, making it clear they're dismissed.

\-----

 

They walk down the hallway, K-Mart still buzzing, Claire still trying not to let her dislike of Wesker show on her face.

"Can you believe this?" K-Mart exclaims, as much to herself as to Claire.

Claire smiles, annoyance diminishing just slightly. "I most certainly can, considering I've been in negotiations for half a year by now," She teases.

K-Mart beams at her. "I know! It's amazing, thank you."

Claire ruffles her hair and K-Mart groans, quickly running a hand through her hair to fix it.

"Don't ruin my first impression," Her glare is quickly replaced by another smile.

As they turn a corner Claire just about walks right into a woman wearing a dirty baseball uniform.

They both stop at the same time, Claire is slightly taller, but she's willing to bet that without her heels they'd be about the same height.

The woman looks like she's sizing her up, eyes traveling down to her feet, then back up to her eyes, and she smirks.

Claire's eyes narrow slightly but before she can open her mouth to say- what? She doesn't know- K-Mart squeals, and they both look over at the blonde ball of excitement.

"Alice Abernathy! Oh my god!" K-Mart feigns fainting, and Claire takes a step back, ignoring the woman- Alice's eyes on her.

Alice's eyes shift back to K-Mart, and she smiles widely. "You must be K-Mart," She stretches out a hand and K-Mart grasps it, then shakes it enthusiastically. Alice laughs, and steps back. "Everyone's waiting to meet you, I'm sure they're just- or well, almost as excited as you are."

"I hope you're not nervous, none of us bite," Alice glances at Claire again at that, then adds after a second, "Well, maybe Rain. But only when she's grumpy," She pauses again. "So, pretty often actually."

K-Mart's smile is the widest it's ever been- Claire is pretty certain. Suddenly something dawns on K-Mart and she takes a step back.

"Alice, this is Claire, my agent. Claire, this is Alice, she's like, the greatest player on the team."

Alice smirks. "Don't let the others hear you say that," She gives Claire another once-over, and Claire raises an eyebrow, before Alice holds her hand out.

Claire takes it, and Alice grasps it firmly. It can't really be described as a handshake as there is no shaking taking place, their hands are simply clasped in a firm hold.

Alice's eyes glitter mischievously. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Claire feels like they're sizing each other up, something among this feels like a challenge, but she's not sure why it feels like a challenge or what the challenge is.

K-Mart clears her throat, and Claire quickly lets go of Alice's hand, not missing the quick, amused smile that briefly appears on the other woman's lips.

"You should get going, the team is waiting," Alice smiles at K-Mart. "I'll be right there."

She steps around Claire, a bit too close for comfort, and Claire shifts with her, following her with her eyes for a moment.

Alice turns back, grinning. "Watch where you're going next time, Red," Her grin morphs into a smirk as Claire's eyes narrow, and then she disappears around a corner.

K-Mart is practically vibrating again. "She. Is. So. Cool!" She exclaims, then starts skipping to the room where the rest of her new team is waiting.

Claire is still looking after Alice, trying to decipher the mess of annoyance and intrigue and whatever else she is feeling, when K-Mart calls out.

"Claire, hurry! We'll be late!"

She turns, walking after K-Mart at a moderate pace, thank you very much. Her thoughts slip from Alice to everything else she has to do now that K-Mart is a part of the STARS team.

"Come on!" Claire laughs at K-Mart's rush, but hurries nonetheless.

\-----

 

"She is so hot," Rain whispers- well, says somewhat quietly, but close enough.

Ada nods in agreement, and Jill hums. Alice says nothing, and Rain smirks in realization. "Dibs."

All eyes turn to her. "You can't just...dib a human," Ada frowns.

"I don't think dib is a word, but true," Jill punches Rain in the shoulder.

"What? I dibbed her on behalf of Abernathy," Rain wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, and Alice glares at her.

"Again, pretty sure dibbed isn't a word either," Jill objects.

They all sit quietly and observe the redhead for a second, until she looks up, right at them. Jill and Ada quickly turn away, while Alice meet her eyes for a moment, then also looks away at Claire's sharp gaze.

Rain, on the other hand, as discreet as only Rain can be, smirks at her, making a come-hither motion. Claire's eyes seem to glaze over with ice, arms crossing across her chest.

"You're gonna strike out just like you did at practice," Ada calls after her as she gets up and starts strolling towards Claire, still glaring ice that might have stopped a lesser woman dead in her tracks. Rain casually flips Ada off on the way, and Jill and Ada both laugh.

Alice's eyes travel over Claire again, and she meets her eyes. Her red hair falls down her shoulders beautifully and Alice thanks whatever Gods there may be for the suit Claire is wearing. Her look seems to issue a challenge and- okay- dibs.

 


	2. Patience? Don't know her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gays™ + celebratory drinks = lapses in judgement (in a good way)

The sun bares down on the field, the heat completely unforgiving. K-Mart collapses on the grass, groaning loudly.

"Already giving up, K?" Jill calls out when she runs past.

"This is completely inhumane," K-Mart complains, and the rest of the team laughs. "Claire, save me, please," she continues.

Claire looks up from her work, and grins at the young girl. "Sure, I'll just go and tear up your contract."

"Have you no heart?" Alice stops by the bench and grabs her water bottle. Claire meets her eyes and raises an eyebrow without answering.

"Why don't you join us, Red?" Rain asks when she stops next to Alice, then grabs her water bottle as well.

Claire closes her laptop and leans back. "Wouldn't want to put you to shame," her smile is something between joking and legitimately challenging.

Before they can answer her she puts the computer aside and saunters out onto the field. She turns back. "Are you coming?"

"Glad to see you're loosening up, Red," Rain calls out after her.

Alice's eyes meet Claire's for a second and Alice grabs the bottom of her tank top, then pulls it off, revealing the black sports bra underneath. She really takes too much pleasure in the way Claire's eyes shift down before they snap back up again.

Rain snorts, and Alice turns toward her. "What?" she challenges. "I was hot."

"You're hotter now and you know it," Rain smirks, and pushes her shoulder playfully. She then copies Alice's move and pulls her own top off. "Let's go, ladies! How are you gonna get anything done if you just stare at me all day?"

 

Claire is surprisingly athletic. Not like Alice is watching, it's just hard to miss. She keeps up with Jill easily enough, and even gives Ada a run for her money for a second before Ada pulls away. She's dressed casually in a top and shorts, and a borrowed pair of shoes, and her legs are really good- but Alice isn't watching. Just a casual observation.

It's a calm session, everyone joking around and conducting friendly competitions. Less friendly in Rain's case, but still friendly.

Claire is resting on the grass when Alice walks over and offers her a bottle of water.

"Thank you," she reaches up to accept the bottle and Alice plops down next to her.

"No problem. You keep up well," Claire finishes drinking and smiles. "Surprised?"

Alice considers it for a second. "Well, most agents seem-"

"Uptight?"

"You said it, not me," Alice smirks. "I guess so, yeah. You're not that surprising though, you seem... well, different."

Claire grins. "I am."

 

* * *

 

"Party time!" Ada announces as everyone enters the locker room. "To celebrate K's first week in the team-" she pauses. "And of course the fact that it's Saturday, so tomorrow is relax day."

Everyone cheers. "The usual place," she turns to Claire. "Feel free to come along, it's open to agents and managers and whatever as well."

"The usual place is..?" Claire asks Alice when Ada finishes her announcement.

"I'll text you the address."

A raised eyebrow. "You have my number?"

"K gave it to me," Alice grins. "In case she gets into trouble-" Claire's eyes narrow. "-which she _definitely won't_ because now I have your number."

Claire looks at her in silence for a second before a small smile grazes her lips. "Good."

 

* * *

 

The usual place is...somewhat seedy from the outside, but to Claire's relief it looks respectable enough on the inside. The responsibility she feels for K-Mart makes her sympathize with her brother when he tried to keep her teenage self in line.

K-Mart is drawn to the team like a magnet the second she enters and she quickly settles in the middle of them. Claire smiles, happy that she found her place so easily, and that everyone treats her like they'd treat a younger sibling.

Claire herself leans against the bar and orders a whiskey which she sips slowly while observing the team. Rain says something and everyone else groans but then dissolve in laughter.

Suddenly a new drink is placed in front of Claire and she looks up, slightly confused.

The barkeep simply motions to the end of the bar, where Alice raises her glass in a greeting. Her smirk in place, as per usual. "Hey, Red."

Claire rolls her eyes, but grabs her new drink and settles down on the seat next to Alice.

"You know 'Red' is the most unoriginal nickname you could've given me, right?" Alice seems to contemplate it for a moment.

"True, Blondie would have been better."

Claire snorts in amusement before sipping her drink. "Why aren't you with the others?" she asks when the glass is empty.

"Believe it or not, I can only spend so many hours with Rain in a day," she sounds serious but her smile is teasing.

A bunch of shots are placed in front of them and Claire raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Just tipsy," Alice grins. "Just enough for some lapses in judgement."

Claire just studies her for a second before grabbing a glass. "To lapses in judgement," she downs the shot.

 

Claire's back hits the wall, and Alice's hands grasp her hips tightly. Claire groans into Alice's mouth, grasping her neck to pull her closer. One of Alice's hand slides from Claire's hip to her ass, while the other one travels to her lower back.

Alice pulls back slightly before her lips meet Claire's jaw, and she drags her teeth down Claire's throat. The hand in her hair tightens, and Claire's head falls back, exposing more of her neck to Alice's teeth. Claire pulls her back up, and their lips meet again.

The kiss deepens further and Alice moans and-

"Damn guys, get a room," Rain's voice cuts through to them and Alice reluctantly pulls back, just a little.

She glares at Rain. "Mind your own business."

"Jill made this my business, she told me to tell you we're all leaving," her eyes shift to Claire who's still leaning against the wall, breathing slightly heavier than usual. "You look hot, Red."

Claire rolls her eyes, and pushes away from the wall. She leans in and whispers in Alice's air. "I enjoyed the lapse in judgement," her lips move to just brush against Alice's. "Thanks."

She steps back, smiling slightly, then turns toward Rain and the exit. Her eyebrows raise in a quiet challenge when she meets Rain's eyes, and Rain mirrors the expression, with an added smirk. Her eyes follow Claire until she walks out, then she turns back to Alice (who had also been watching Claire leave).

"You're lucky."

"Would've been luckier if you didn't show up," Alice complains.

"Let's go home, Abernathy," Rain grins at her and they head toward the table where Jill is waiting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter, wow, amazing. I've impressed myself.


End file.
